The present disclosure relates to an optical unit and an endoscope.
In the related art, there is disclosed an endoscope having a movable lens frame to which a lens is attached and having a zoom function for changing photographing magnification by moving the movable lens frame forward and backward (refer to, for example, JP 2010-243195 A).